Kamehameha
Kamehameha (or the Turtle Devastation/Destruction Wave) is Gokai's signature technique. It is also a signature attack of the students of the Turtle Hermit Dojo. Overview Usage The Kamehameha is formed when cupped hands are drawn to the user's side and ki is concentrated into a single point (between their cupped hands). The hands are then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, powerful beam of energy. The blast can also be used, generally under extenuating circumstances, with just one arm or even the feet. In most variants, the user utters the word "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!!!" as he/she charges and releases the attack. Variations * The original Kamehameha- The first Kamehameha used in the series and the original technique developed and honed by Master Roshi. It involves the user performing wide sweeping arm movements before cupping their hands together. * Burst Kamehameha: '''This is a powerful variation of the Kamehameha used by Gokai in his Super Saiyan Blue form. * '''Jet Kamehameha- This is usually a Kamehameha fired at the ground, propelling the user through the air in a jet-like manner in the opposite-direction. The technique is mainly used as a way to change directions quickly (in order to counter or to set-up an attack), remain airborne longer (for non-fliers), or to fly through the air quickly (again non-fliers). * Bending Kamehameha- A version of the Kamehameha that the user can change the direction that the blast is being fired at. * One-Handed Kamehameha- A Kamehameha fired with one hand. Often used if one of the user's arms are injured or lost. * Feet Kamehameha- Simply a Kamehameha fired from the feet, so the user is able to attack with his hands. * Super Kamehameha- A more powerful variation of the Kamehameha * True Kamehameha- An even more powerful variation of the Super Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan 3 Gokai to show Axius an actual Kamehameha when the latter used a Black Super Kamehameha. * Rebirth Kamehameha- An extremely powerful Kamehameha attack used by Super Saiyan God Gokai. * God Kamehameha- The version of the Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Gokai * Dash Kamehameha- A variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue Gokai to kill a revived Orkun * 10x God Kamehameha- An even more powerful variation of the God Kamehameha used by Super Saiyan Blue: Kaio-ken Gokai during the battle with Golden Frieza and Full-Power Meta-Cooler * Kaioken Kamehameha- This is a Kamehameha supplemented by the Kaioken, making it more powerful. Its power is multiplied based on the level of Kaioken being used, from two to twenty fold. * Multiple Kamehameha- This is when two or more fighters fire multiple Kamehameha (one per fighter) simultaneously at a single point (usually an enemy), this usually causes their separate Kamehamehas to merge into one giant Kamehameha Wave blast. * Master-Student Kamehameha: This is a "Multiple Kamehameha" attack, performed by Gokai together with his (former) pupils, Daiku and Golili. * Father-Son Kamehameha: This is where a father assists their son with a Kamehameha. * Ultimate Kamehameha: A Kamehameha combination used by Gokai and Daiku. * Bros. Kamehameha: Gokai and Gozen Jr combine their Kamehameha attacks into one large Kamehameha blast. * Family Kamehameha: This is a Multiple Kamehameha that is used against Brody by Goku Jr, Gokira,Golili, Gokai, and Gozen Jr (though it is possible Goku Jr's help may have been an illusion created by the Dragon Balls) * Friend Kamehameha: This Kamehameha attack was first by Golili and Daiku. * Grandfather-Granddaughter Kamehameha: Goku Jr and Gokira combine their Kamehameha attacks into a giant Kamehameha wave. (Again, Goku Jr was an illusion) * Kamehame Fever: A combined Kamehameha used by Cole, Gokai and Daiku. * Z-Spirit Kamehameha: A Kamehameha used by the Gokira to defeat the revived Vraka via the spiritual assistance and Ki Transfer received from the previous Z Fighters (Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, & Krillin). * Double Kamehameha: A Kamehameha released simultaneously from both hands. * Instant Kamehameha: A Super Kamehameha Wave released at point-blank range, after using the Instant Transmission as a feint before closing the gap between them. Also known as Warp Kamehameha or Instant Transmission Kamehameha. * 5x Kamehameha: Has the same aura color as the 10x Kamehameha, but a much smaller wave. Used by Goku in Super Saiyan form in Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. * 10x Kamehameha: The name given to the amplified, red-colored Super Kamehameha used by Goku while in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Along with its astounding destructive power, the attack has a delayed effect if the initial blast should fail, wherein the target will be blasted by residual effects left over by the beam. While not as overwhelming as the initial blast, the after-effect can catch foes off guard. * Dragon Hammer: A combination of the 10x Kamehameha and the Dragon Fist used by Goku in his Super Saiyan 4 form. Goku fires the 10x Kamehameha and flies through it to attack the opponent with the Dragon Fist. * Big Bang Kamehameha: A combination of Vegeta's Big Bang Attack and Goku's Super Kamehameha used by Gocade Name origin:"Big Bang Attack" and "Super Kamehameha". * 100x Big Bang Kamehameha: The full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Bluff Kamehameha': In this variation, the user fires confetti and streamers instead of an energy blast. *'Galick Kamehameha: '''This is a combination of the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun used by Gocade. *'Final Kamehameha: This is a combination of Gokai's Kamehameha and Jincade's Final Flash used by Gocade. *'''Black Kamehameha: Evil Gokai's version of the Kamehameha technique. ** Super Black Kamehameha: It's an enhanced version of the Black Kamehameha used by Evil Gokai. Category:Techniques used by the Z-Fighters